


Silence In The Library

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Friendship, Library, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a certain way about doing things. A certain way of life and I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to change that. And then Eren convinced me to go to that party. And of course Jean was there. I didn't realize someone could take my mind off of my best friend like that. Jearmin. Modern College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Well they're probably a little OOC.

The silence was the reason I always came here. It wasn't like the library at the college. That place was huge of course, with tons of books on every possible thing I could imagine. But it was always busy. And even though it was a library and people didn't really speak, it was never quiet. There was always the sounds of shuffling papers, chairs sliding on the hardwood floor, books hitting tables, pens and pencils tapping on tables, and footsteps. Most people didn't notice those kind of things but I did. I always did.

I only went to the college library once. It was in the beginning of the semester and it was my first time going to such a large library. I had always stuck to my local library but because my home was so quiet, it'd just bring my books back there. But this year was different. Because I wasn't home anymore. I'd gotten into Trost University which was a good three hours away from my Grandfather's. Which was my home and had been since I'd lost my parents when I was five.

So being a freshman at such a large college was intimidating of course. But I knew I could handle it. I wasn't worried about not passing my classes because I had been the top at my high school. My grades were the reason I got into Trost. They were also the reason my poor old grandfather didn't have to pay a penny for me to attend. Trost seemed happy to give me a full scholarship. They seemed happy to have someone borderline genius at their campus. And of course I couldn't complain. I was happy to know that my grandfather wouldn't have to worry about paying for my education. Of course, he would have done so if he had to but I was glad that I wasn't a burden to him any longer.

So, of course, going to Trost meant dorms. It meant sharing a room with a stranger. I'd never shared a room with someone in my life. And now I had to share one with a stranger. I had been worried at first. What if he didn't like me? What if we didn't get along? But my worries had been for nothing. Connie Springer was a kind young male. He liked to party more than study but he was clean and organized. We got along pretty well. But he was also the reason I had first gone to the campus library. He had promised lots of books and space and quite. So I had gone along with him. The place was breathtaking really. But once I had settled down at a table with him to research my first paper of the semester, I quickly learned it was not quiet. Not the silence I needed anyway. Connie had suggested I wear headphones like him and listen to music. But I couldn't _do_ that. I needed silence to study and focus. Complete and utter silence.

So I tried to start studying in our dorm. That worked at first. Because Connie and I would go to the library together but after I got the books i needed, I'd leave and go back to our dorm to do my work. That only lasted a week, actually. Because even though Connie wasn't in the dorm room, the walls were thin. I could hear the student outside my room and it about drove me nuts. I was at a loss for what to do. I searched the campus for some where quiet. But I had no luck. And it was really starting to affect my focus on my studies.

A month into the semester, Connie had mentioned a local library a few blocks away from the campus. He had noticed my struggle and was kind enough to give me another option. It was one of the reasons I was fond of him. So I gathered my things and took the thirty minute walk to the Trost Local Library. It was a small place. Smaller than the campus library but about the same size as my library back home.

I was surprised at the choice they had. The Librarian, Hanji, had mentioned that sometimes university students would wonder in and she thought it best they had everything they might need. She was kind as well. A little enthusiastic about her job, but kind. Though the place was small, it didn't feel it. It was a one-story building but the entire back half of it was nothing but shelves and shelves of books. Then on one side of the open space that wasn't occupied by books were the computers. And then on the other half were the tables and chairs. They were pushed up near the wall that had these large floor to ceiling windows. They were beautiful and overlooked the park across the street.

When I had first entered I'd noticed how void of people it was. And that attracted me. I had gathered a few books, plopped myself down at a table in the corner near the windows and started doing my work. It was three hours later when I realized just how _perfect_ this library was. Because of how empty it was. The lack of people was a blessing. Every once in a while, someone would wonder in, check out a book and then leave. Sometimes one or two people would stay but they were quiet and kept to themselves. The only noise I ever heard was the sound of my papers and sometimes Hanji when she'd roll around the old metal cart. But I didn't mind that too much. Because the silence was perfect.

I released a soft sigh, pushing up my blue rimmed glasses as I flipped to a new page in my notebook. The silence practically wrapped around me like a warm blanket and the only sound was that of my breathing and my own thoughts. I'd been coming to this library for about a month now and I knew I wouldn't stop doing so. Even though it was a thirty minute walk from my dorm, it was worth it. I'd become friends with Hanji and she didn't mind if I brought my coffee with me. I was starting to believe she enjoyed my silent company. The only downside of this library was it closed at six in the evening and was closed on Sundays. But Hanji had started to let me stay later. She said she had more work to do after she closed the doors anyway and she saw no reason as to why I couldn't stay until she left for home. Which was usually around eight or so.

It was nearly seven o'clock on a friday night and most students were getting ready to go out with their friends to have fun. Connie had been doing just that when I left our dorm over two hours ago. He'd mentioned he was going out with a group of friends and had even invited me. But... Social situations were not my forte. I didn't do well in them. I was quiet and only had four people I actually considered friends, three of which would not be at the party Connie was going to. Because Eren and Mikasa didn't exactly party and Hanji... Well she was at the library with me. Yes, I considered her a friend. And Connie was the fourth. Parties just didn't interest me and even though Connie looked a little disappointed, he let me leave for the Library. I had felt a little pang of guilt but what could I do? I wasn't going to force myself to attend some frat party with a bunch of people I didn't know and probably didn't _want_ to know. No matter how much Eren, Mikasa and Connie thought it would be good for me.

_"Books are not friends_." I was surprised to hear that come from all three of their mouths. Well more like Eren said it and Mikasa just nodded in agreement. Even my grandfather had told me a long time ago that books were not friends. But they didn't understand. They _were_ friends. They were adventure, romance, science and life. Hanji understood to an extent. But when I had shown up tonight, she had asked if I had any friends to hang out with. I mentioned Connie invitation and with a sly smile she had said I should have gone.

I released another sigh as I dug my fingers into my mop of blonde hair. I couldn't focus. It was just as silent as I loved but I just couldn't focus. Cause I kept seeing Connie's disappointed face. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings but not going along. I didn't intend on doing that. Parties just were not for me. But, my grandfather had always said stepping out of my comfort zone would be good for me. And I couldn't even count how many books I read about the main character stepping out of their comfort zone and learning something new about themselves. Maybe it would be good for me but I knew, deep down, I was just too scared to do it. Maybe If Eren was with me...

I blinked blue eyes and glanced up over the rim of my glasses when the door to the library swung open. On Friday, the library was open till eight but I was still the only person there aside from Hanji. She'd disappeared into her back office about forty minutes ago. Though my vision was blurry from looking over the blue rim of glasses, I knew that shaved head. I raised my head, perking an eyebrow as Connie glanced around for a moment before his warm eyes landed on me. I blinked in surprise at the grin that came to his lips while he made his way over to me. I noticed then, that he was not alone. Behind him, were Eren, Mikasa, three other people I did not recognize. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Armin!" Connie kept his voice a little lower than normal considering this was a library, even though we were the only people around. "We have a proposition for you!"

I blinked once again, glancing around at the faces that surrounded the table I sat at. My eyes lingered on a tall male with a handsome face, warm eyes and a multicolored undercut. He was semi familiar but I couldn't exactly place him. "And what may that be?" I questioned, my eyes returning to Connie.

A grin plastered itself to Eren's face as he grasped Connie's shoulder and gently pushed him aside so he could step forward. "Come out with us." His tone left no room for argument. It wasn't an offer, it was a demand. But I was used to that with Eren.

I stared at him for a moment before parting my lips to speak. "That's not a proposition."

Connie chuckled softly and stepped up beside Eren, slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulders. When had they become so chummy? But then again, Connie was just like that with everyone. "Welllll~" He drawled out with a smile. "We propose that, if you come with us tonight and don't enjoy yourself, then we will never ask you out again or try to push you." He nodded at his own words as he moved his free hand to rest on his hip. "But if you _do_ enjoy yourself, then it's free rein."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, glancing between Eren and Connie's faces for a moment. I noticed Mikasa was just standing behind them with that calm expression and seemed disinterested in it all. Of course this had been Connie's and Eren's idea. I then glanced over the three people I didn't know, two males and a female. before shifting my eyes to Eren's intense green. "What is the catch?" I asked calmly.

Those intense eyes flashed with something as his lips curled up into a smirk. Yup, I knew him just a little too well. "You have to actually _try_ to have fun. Drink with us, dance with us, play games with us." He waved his hand in a rolling motion as if to say "etc etc". "Otherwise," His lips twisted a little farther up as he slipped out from under Connie's arm and approached my side. "The deal's off and we get to bother you even more." He spoke as he leaned down a little closer to my face.

I could only blink at him. "I don't exactly see how I benefit here."

"The point," the male with the undercut spoke, his voice a little rough but smooth, "Is to get you _out_ of your comfort zone for one night. If you like it, great. If not, who cares?" He earned a rather sharp jab in the side for that from Mikasa and a glare from Eren. I wondered who the guy actually was. And how did he know about me?

And then I realized. "Wait." I blinked, pushing my chair back so I could get to my feet. "Are you Jean?"

The male just blinked but Eren cut him off before he could speak. "Yea, that's my horse faced roommate. Ignore him; Marco dragged him along." He motioned to the handsome freckled-faced tanned male who gave me a polite little wave. "Come on, Armin!" Eren clamped his hand around my forearm and moved his face a little close to mine, giving me those puppy eyes of his. "We want to have fun with you. You're fun when you let yourself go." I knew he was referring to the _one_ time the three of us had gotten drunk in his basement when we were fifteen. I just frowned and moved backwards from him a little though I _knew_ my face was flushed rather heatedly. "Please." Eren popped out his lower lip and I couldn't help but stare. Why? Why did he have to be so damn cute? I pushed down those old emotions threatening to bubble up and swallowed hard. His hand was hot on my arm, even through the thick fabric of my light blue sweater. I could feel it seeping into my skin and making my heart rate increase just a little too much.

If there was one thing I knew more than anything, I couldn't tell Eren no. And he knew that. So with a sigh and a push of my glasses up my nose, I nodded my head. "Fine." The grin that came to his lips nearly stopped my heart. "But!" I continued, forcing my eyes away from his face to look over Connie and the rest of them. "If I don't like it and I don't enjoy myself, You all will leave me alone on this matter from now on."

"Deal!" Eren exclaimed before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I tried to force down my blush as I watched Connie nod in agreement. I didn't even realize what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

Yea, this was a mistake. What had I been thinking? That I wouldn't have fun and they'd finally leave me alone? I didn't take into consideration what I would have to go through until the night was over. I didn't think about how many _people_ would be at this frat party. I didn't think about how many drink Eren shoved into my hands and I certainly didn't think about the fact that Eren would be dancing with Mikasa all night. I'd known for awhile how their relationship had changed over the years but I wasn't exactly fond of it being shoved into my face. It was one of the reasons I didn't go to things like this. I wasn't fond of watching them. Of watching what I could never have. So I buried myself in my studies; that way I wouldn't have to think too hard about it.

By the time I stumbled into Jean, I was pretty tipsy. I wasn't drunk. But I was still a little inebriated. Giggles spilled from my lips as he steadied my shoulders and I glanced up at him, muttering a thank you through those giggles. He just arched an eyebrow and shifted to lean back against the wall he had been against before I bumped into him. I tilted my head at him, noticing he didn't seem nearly as drunk as the rest of the people here. Though, there was a red plastic cup in his hand which told me he _was_ drinking.

I hummed, licking my lips as I shifted to press back against the wall beside him. Those warm golden-green eyes glanced to me before shifting back over the crowd of people in the living room of this frat house. "Why are you over here all by yourself?" I question and even managed to not slur most of my words. _I wasn't that drunk_. I told myself.

Jean took a sip from his cup as he shifted, shoving his free hand into his pocket while leaning a little closer to me so I could hear him better of the music and voices. "I could ask you the same."

A giggle came from my lips and I shifted, pressing my shoulder against the wall as I turned to face him. "Is it that surprising? I figured you knew I wasn't too social." I couldn't stop the bubble of giggles that seemed to stay in my tummy. No wonder Eren thought I was entertaining drunk. Eren... I blinked and glanced away from the handsome face before me to look over the crowd. I grimaced when my eyes landed on the two of them.

It was obvious Eren was drunk and I was sure Mikasa was a little tipsy as well. Because otherwise, she wouldn't be letting Eren's hand sneak up her skirt like that. My stomach lurched and I quickly turned my eyes away from the making out couple to glance up at Jean. His eyes were narrowed and it seemed he was watching them as well. I blinked, taking the time to notice his face. His jaw was sharp as was his nose. His cheek bones were kinda high but those _eyes_. Eren had intense eyes. But Jean's held a different kind of intensity at the moment. I felt my ears rush with heat and I reached forward to grasp onto his arm, my fingers burying in the fabric of his black sleeve. His eyes snapped to me and I could only smile at him, glad to have his attention on _me_.

But Jean just narrowed his eyes a little more and hissed, though he didn't try to pull my hand from his arm. "Damn brat." He hissed through clenched teeth as he glanced back to Eren. For a moment, I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or Eren. But as I watched the tenseness in his face deepen, I knew he was talking about Eren.

"That's not very nice. Eren's a nice guy." I defended my best friends and secret crush. "He's abrasive at first, but he's a teddy bear when you get to know him."

Jean's eyes shifted to me once again and the heat in my ears was back. "I don't give a damn if he's a good guy or whatever. He's a brat. A damn brat who doesn't even realize what he has." He grumbled, lifting his hand to take a rather long gulp from his drink.

My fingers tightened on his sleeve as I tilted my head up at him. "What? What do you mean?"

Jean motioned to the couple with his drink hand before glancing back at me. "He has her. And you know, that would be enough, right? It should be enough because Mikasa is probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." My stomach clenched at those words. "But he doesn't even fucking _realize_ what else he has. How fucking _lucky_ he is." He grumbled, taking another gulp from his drink.

I could only stare up at him in confusion. "I... Well Mikasa and Eren have known each other for a long long time. It's not surprising they ended up together."

Jean snorted, cutting his eyes at me. "You know, you must be a damn good best friend to bare with that shit." Still, I just stared at him in confusion. Jean sighed, rolling his eyes as he took one last gulp and finished off his drink. He crumbled the cup before throwing it behind him as he turned to face me, placing his shoulder against the wall to mirror my position. "You like him." He blurted out.

I felt my face radiate with heat as I stared up at him with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"It's pretty obvious actually." He continued on, his voice low as he leaned a little closer to me, his head dipping down. "I noticed the moment we walked into that library earlier. Pretty sure everyone's noticed. Hell, if they haven't they're stupid. Mikasa knows, I'm sure. The one who doesn't, is Eren. And that makes him a brat." He hissed the last word but he was so _close_ I hardly actually heard anything he said. I could smell the alcohol on his breath but there was also this minty scent. Probably his cologne and it smelt _wonderful_. "Because he's got two beautiful people pinning after him and he doesn't even fucking realize it. It's annoying."

I tore my eyes away from his moving lips to meet his eyes and dammit he was just so fucking _close._ "You... You think I'm beautiful?"

Jean blinked, his face softening as he searched my eyes. "I... Yea, I guess I do." He spoke like he hadn't even realized he'd previously called me beautiful.

I was sure it was the alcohol in me. God only knew what was in my system at that point. I remember someone telling me to not mix beer and liquor but I had a feeling that had probably happened at some point. It had to be the alcohol. Because a normal, rational Armin wouldn't have grabbed the front of Jean's shirt, clutching it tightly, and pulled him down as I leaned up so our lips could have met. Nope, a sober Armin sure as hell wouldn't have done that.

Surprisingly, Jean didn't fight me. In fact, he leaned a little more into the soft kiss and tilted his head so our lips fit together better. I let out a breathless purr as I leaned up closer to him and let my eyes slip shut. My fingers remained tight in his black shirt as we kissed gently. Our lips were pressed close but there was no urgency in the kiss. Just a soft, gentle test. We remained like that for a bit longer before I pulled back slightly, taking a breath through my nose as I glanced up at him. I nearly froze at the _heat_ swirling around in his golden-green eyes. But that heat shot straight through my body and warmed my veins.

Jean released a faint grunt before he grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him as his lips found mine once again. I moaned at the searing contact and let my hands release his shirt to brush up his neck and cup it. Jean pressed his lips harder against mine and I found myself returning the pressure. Over and over again he'd pull back only to press his lips against mine again, harder each time. I returned each kiss, my body flushing with heat each time.

And then, suddenly, my back connected with the wall and Jean was pressing flush against me. His hands gripped my hips tightly and I had to tip my head back to meet the intensity of his lips. I'd never kissed anyone like this before. The only people I had kissed before were Eren, Mikasa and my grandfather. And they were _nothing_ like this. Those childish kisses... This; this was completely different.

A slick wet warm tongue ran along the seam of my lips and I parted them with a gasp. Slowly, that muscle slipped past my lips to taste before slipping back out again. I whimpered at the feeling and dig my nails into his neck, urging him to do it again. So he did. And this time, he pressed against my own tongue. Shyly, I pressed mine with his and Jean released a rather deep groan. Apparently, that was all he needed. He pressed me a little harder against the wall with his body as he practically devoured my mouth. And I was alright with that. I did my best to keep up with his tongue basically fucking my mouth and tried to savor his taste. It started to become too hot and I could feel his hand sliding up my hips, slipping under my shirt. I arched into his prickling touch, not even realizing I was moaning softly into his mouth.

And then suddenly, he was gone. I whimpered at the lack of contact and opened my eyes to see Eren suddenly there, his hands supping my cheeks to bring me back down from whatever high I was in. I whined again and pushed his hands away from me as I looked for Jean. He was standing beside Eren, his face flushed and panting but he was giving Eren a glare I thought could kill him.

"Armin!" Eren snapped my attention back to him as he grabbed my face. ""What the hell? The bastard wasn't forcing you, was he?"

I could only blink at Eren, waiting for my soul to return to my body. I just tilted my head at him before pushing his hand away once again to slip past him and press myself against Jean. The taller male seemed to relax at my arms around his waist and slipped an arm around my shoulder, holding me against him as I nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Seriously?" I heard Eren hiss behind me.

"Just let him be." I hear Mikasa speak softly from behind me as well. "Armin can handle himself." Well, at least she had faith in me. That was nice to know.

"He's drunk. He's not exactly thinking straight." Eren returned.

"Hey," Jean's deep voice rumbled against my ear, "I'm not gonna rape him or anything. Jeez. I'll take him home."

"Hell no." Eren snapped back.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Connie's voice drifted into the conversation and I blinked my eyes open to see him standing beside Jean and I. "It's all good, Eren. I'll take him home!" He volunteered. "You know, considering we share a room and all." He said with a grin as he patted Jean's arm.

"Fine." Eren mumbled through gritted teeth.

I blinked, shaking my head. I didn't want Connie to take me home. I wanted to stay with Jean. Why couldn't I stay with Jean? Said male released me and pried my arms from his waist. "Here." He gently pushed me to Connie and I stumbled into my roommate who caught me easily enough. I blinked and quickly spun around to face Jean but that was a horrible idea. My stomach lurched and I didn't feel so good any more.

"You should get him home quick. He looks like he's gonna lose it soon." Jean murmured as he gently pet my hair.

"Will do! Tell Sasha I'll call her if you see her." Connie spoke as he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. "Come on, Armin. Let's get you back to our room before you lose it." I whined but followed obediently without a glance back to my friends and Jean.

* * *

I woke that morning with the single worst headache I'd ever had in my entire life. I barely remembered getting back to the dorm but I did remember throwing my guts up in our shared bathroom. I remembered Connie being kind and holding my shoulder length hair back from my face as I did so. I remembered him helping me wash out my mouth and I remembered him putting me to bed. I owed him. I really owed him. When I woke, there was a trash can by my bed and a glass of water with four aspirin on my side table. I silently thanked Connie and downed all four before collapsing back into my bed. My roommate was no where to be seen but I could thank him later. I needed to rest. To wait off the hangover till I could think straight.

Did I have fun? That depended on someone's definition of fun. Was i enjoying this hangover? No. Did I enjoy throwing my guts up? No. Was I going to go out with them again? I wasn't sure... because out of everything I did remember about the night before, I remembered those soft lips and intense golden-green eyes. Oh _god_ what had I been thinking? Obviously, I hadn't been thinking all that well. Never again. The drinking anyway. I could have fun without drinking, couldn't I?

I groaned and rolled over, curling up into a ball as I pulled the covers over my head. I needed to stop thinking. It was not helping the hangover. I'd read enough books to know the only thing to do was sleep it off. And that was exactly what I did.

* * *

It was embarrassing to be honest. I had been tipsy but it wasn't that drunk. I knew what I was doing. The only question was, why had I done it? I had kissed Jean first. I had pulled him down and kissed him. My face flushed at the memory and I buried my face into my folded arms. Oh _god_. What the hell had I been thinking?! No, that's right. I w _asn't_ thinking. I couldn't believe I had done something like that.

But I did. And I had to deal with it. I had suffered a two-day hangover and by that Monday I was still a little sick. But that was a week ago. It was Friday night once again and I was feeling just fine, sort of. I had turned down Connie's invitation to go out and he didn't push me at all. He and Eren had assumed that after my horrible hangover, I wouldn't be going out with them for a while. So, of course, I was at the Trost Local Library. The silence was a welcomed friend.

When I saw Eren again after the party, which was that monday, he just grinned at me and hugged me. He teased me about the Jean thing but he didn't seem too bothered about it actually. Even though his eyes had been _furious_ that night, he seemed to have gotten over it. Though, he had been touching me a lot more than normal. But that was Eren. I was used to it by then.

What I _wasn't_ use to was the lack of reaction my body had to his casually touching me. Usually, my heart would speed up and I'd feel my body encase in heat. But not anymore. It just felt normal when he touched me casually. And I wasn't sure how to take that. I knew what it meant. I knew I had somehow gotten over my crush on my best friend and I also knew that it somehow had to do with Jean. That just made logical sense after all. And I was a very logical person. Even if I didn't know all that much about romance, aside from what I read in books.

I never had a girlfriend. And by the time I was sixteen I had come to terms with the fact that I really didn't want one. I knew then that I had a crush on my best friend and I also realized how low of a chance I had. So i pushed those feelings down but I did come to terms with that fact that I liked men. There was once in high school when I had started to crush on another guy. He was our principal and at the time, I just thought it was so odd to be attracted to Mr. Smith. He was at least thirty years older than I but I learned I was more attracted to his mind that anything else. Of course, He was handsome but he was intelligent and I wasn't too used to that.

I was over that crush rather quickly however by the beginning of my senior year. I was back to secretly fawning over Eren while keeping my eyes open. But really, they weren't too open. They were focused on school. I got a full scholarship because of that so I didn't regret it. I did know, that my crush on Mr. Smith wasn't like this. Back then, i had just been infatuated. I still felt those strange things with Eren touched me. Whatever was going on now with Jean was a lot different.

But I was about 97% sure that Jean was straight. He'd been pinning after Mikasa from what it seemed like anyway. Perhaps what had happened between us had just been... A drunken mistake. It probably meant nothing to him. He was the kind of guy who went out a lot. He probably made out with a lot of random people...

I groaned at that thought and shook my head. No. Jean didn't seem like that kind of guy. I had to give him more credit than that. Obviously, Eren didn't like him for a reason but Eren didn't along with many people as it were. So, I couldn't base my opinion of Jean on what Eren thought. From what I learned about Jean in the short amount of time I spent with him, he was kind. Connie told me a little about him considering they'd been friends since before college and i heard nothing but good.

But what did any of that matter? I whined softly and buried my hands into my thick blonde hair. Jean probably wanted nothing to do with me. Why would he? I'm just a quiet little nerd normally. I don't even act like how I did a week ago. That wasn't _me_. That was a drunken Armin; that was not me. Drunken Armin and I are completely different people. He has no self-control. I _do._ I felt my face flush at the memory of how I acted that night. Of how I clung to Jean even before he kissed me.

Admittedly, Jean was handsome. He was a few inches taller than I and I just loved his eyes. His lips were nice too. Especially when they were pressed against my own. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought and I just knew I was hooked. I really was. But what did it matter? Jean probably didn't like me in that way. Again, why would he?

"Armin?"

My body tensed at the voice and I nearly gave myself whiplash with how fast I sat up. My hair ruffled around my face, haven been set free from it's normal tie in my aggravation. I blinked a few times to make sure I was actually seeing the right person in front of me. My heart thumped in my chest and I swallowed hard to calm my breathing. I was, after all, a master at hiding my crushes. Or I had thought so until Jean pointed out I wasn't. "Hello Jean." I managed to say calmly.

The tall brunette just gave me a good once over before plopping himself down in the chair across from me. I blinked at him, tilting my head slightly as I pulled my hair back from my face. I watched him as he watched me pull the thick strands back and bound them together with my black tie. With half of my hair pulled back, my bangs still brushed my forehead but I felt more put together then I had. For a moment, we just stared at each other. And the longer we stared, the more heat that came to my face and ears. I swallowed hard once again, licking my lips as I glanced away from him. I noticed Hanji over by the computers, watching with a sly smile on her face. Of course she knew about Jean. I told her.

"S-So, what brings you here?" I questioned softly, shifting awkwardly in my chair.

Jean seemed pretty relaxed as he propped his elbow on the table and let his chin rest in his hand. "I've been stopping by your dorm but Connie says you're always here. So I finally gave up and came here."

I glanced up at him, my cheeks flushing with heat as I met his eyes. "O-Oh? And why were you stopping by?"

Jean perked a dark eyebrow. "Are you really asking that? I'm sure with a lovely brain like that you already know."

My breath hitched and I wondered if that was a compliment. I took it as one. "I... Well." I bit my lower lip as i rubbed my hands together under the table in my nervousness. "It wouldn't hurt to hear."

Jean nodded, leaning a little closer. "I've been stopping by to ask you out."

I just blinked at him. "Pardon?"

The male just blinked back before a smile came to his lips. He dropped his hand and folded them together on the table in front of him. "I didn't think you'd be so hard to get a hold of. Have you been avoiding me? Or was I the only one who felt something special last Friday night?"

"I... Well, I mean." I stumbled for words which caused Jean to released this lovely little breathless laugh. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked over my face.

"That's what I thought. So how about it, Armin? Busy tonight?" A playful smile rested on his lips.

"I, um, well, no. Not really." I answered honestly, still finding it a little hard to breath.

"Great." Jean got to his feet and pushed his chair back under the table. "How about some dinner? I know this nice little diner down the road. Can't go wrong there."

I just stared at him in surprise as he made his way around the table to me. "I..." I swallowed hard and moved to my feet, pushing the chair back behind me as I did so. "Are you... Are you asking me on a date?"

Jean chuckled softly and reached out to gently brush his fingers over my flushed cheek. "I sure am." He cupped my cheek gently in his hand as he stepped a little but closer to me. "I figured after the way you kissed me, you might be interested in getting to know me a little better. I know I'm interested in getting to know you."

I bit my lower lip as I gazed up at him, my skin burning where he touched. "Oh, well, in that case, I wouldn't mind."

"You sure?" He questioned, his face twisting slightly into that intense expression. "What about Eren?"

I blinked. Oh right. Eren. "He'll get over it. I don't really see why he doesn't like you so much."

Jean laughed through his nose and suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "Ha! I wasn't asking about that, but I'm glad you feel that way." He ruffled my hair before releasing me and I finally found my breath again.

"O-Oh? Then what did you mean?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I meant about the crush thing." He answered honestly, shrugging as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tan zipper hoodie.

"Oh. That. I'm over that."

Jean perked an eyebrow but his lips curled up into a soft smile. "Great then." He shifted to hold his hand out to me. "Well, shall we then?"

I nodded and turned to pick up my bag from the floor. I shoved my book inside of it before tossing it over my shoulder. I grasped Jean's warm hand in my own and smiled up at him. "Alright. Let's go."

Jean chuckled, pulling me to his side as we turned to leave the library. My heart was pounding and I was in slight awe that Jean actually wanted to date me. There was a lot to learn about him but so far, everything was nice. I could only hope it would continue to be so. It was the beginning of a blooming relationship. As we moved to leave out the double doors of the library, hand in hand, I happened to glance over at Hanji. Her eyes were wide with amusement and a rather large grin rested on her lips. When our eyes met she gave me two thumbs up and some suggestive look. I squeaked faintly, causing Jean to squeeze my hand and smile down at me. I could only smile back as we left the library. To start something new; together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for taking the time to read this! I had this random idea to stick Jean and Armin in a library and this is what came from it. It was almost pointless smut but I just can't write things like that. There is a story in the works that is that >.> but we'll see if i get the balls to post it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Thanks again!
> 
> ~Addy!


End file.
